Petite soeur
by Lyne
Summary: OS.Rencontre dans les couloirs de Poudlard...


(EDIT: J'ai créé un forum dans la catégorie Harry Potter où vous pouvez poster vos défis, vos idées de fictions etc. Le lien est dans mon profil si le coeur vous en dit. Sur ce, bonne lecture!)

Ceci est ma première fiction. Je l'ai écrite pour savoir de quoi j'étais capable et j'attends vos réactions.

Seuls le personnage de Lyne Ewilan et l'idée m'apartiennent.

Une rencontre dans les couloirs de Poudlard...

* * *

« Petite sœur » 

C'était une nuit sans lune. Seule la lumière des étoiles éclairait d'un doux éclat les couloirs silencieux de Poudlard.

Une jeune fille vêtue d'une légère robe noire marchait dans le château. Ses pieds nus glissaient sans bruit sur le carrelage froid. A peine un froissement de tissu se fit entendre. Quelqu'un passant juste à côté d'elle aurait pu ne pas l'apercevoir. Elle était une ombre... Sur ses joues glissaient des larmes silencieuses, emplies de douleurs.

Un jeune homme marchait lui aussi dans le château. Le bruit de ses pas était à peine perceptible. On apercevait sur sa robe de sorcier un badge vert et argent représentant un serpent, sur lequel était inscrit un grand P, insigne de préfet. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentait pas les larmes qui roulaient sur sa peau pâle.

La rencontre se fit au milieu du couloir, un peu brutalement. Ruminant chacun leurs idées noires et marchant tête baissée, ils ne purent s'éviter. Elle tomba, il resta bien droit, se dévisageant mutuellement. Elle lui était totalement inconnue, elle connaissait son nom. Elle fût surprise de le voir pleurer.

A la vue des larmes qu'il apercevait sur la peau halée de la jeune fille, il retint les paroles rageuses qui allaient sortir. Il voyait la douleur intense au plus profond des yeux noirs. Elle percevait la même dans le gris bleuté. Elle se déplaça pour aller s'asseoir contre le mur, enserrant ses genoux de ses bras, son menton appuyé dessus, le dévisageant toujours, n'essuyant pas les perles sur ses joues. Il hésita un instant puis se laissa glisser à côté d'elle, dans la même position, la tête appuyée contre le mur.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, en silence, les larmes coulant toujours, mais la douleur légèrement apaisé par la présence de l'autre, sans qu'ils se l'expliquent.

« Je devrais te conduire chez le directeur. » Sa voix, d'habitude traînante et orgueilleuse, était rendue à un murmure rauque par les larmes.  
« Mais tu ne le feras pas… » Ce n'était pas une affirmation, mais pas tout à fait une question. Sa voix était douce, chantante, mais hésitante.  
« Non. »

Ils laissèrent encore passer un moment.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là, mais je ne supportais plus le dortoir. J'étouffe parmi ses filles qui ne pensent qu'à elles. Elles n'ont même pas du remarquer que j'étais partie… »  
Il perçut une grande détresse dans cette voix, un besoin d'affection que seules les personnes connaissant ce sentiment peuvent comprendre. Et il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il avait caché ce manque derrière un masque de froideur et d'ironie. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même et était devenue comme une ombre.

« Mes parents sont morts juste avant mon entrée à Poudlard, il y a 4 ans. » Elle éprouvait le besoin de parler et il la laissait faire.  
« Ce sont mes grands parents qui nous ont recueilli mon frère et moi. Ils ont étaient tués un an après. Mon grand frère a fait ce qu'il a pu pour nous faire vivre. Il a toujours donné le meilleur de lui pour moi. Les mangemorts l'ont eu il y a deux semaines… » Sa voix s'était brisée à cette évocation. Il s'était raidi en entendant le nom des assassins. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui. Elle se laissa aller sans pudeur à son chagrin.

« Je suis désolé… » Il avait murmuré. « Tu sais qui je suis ?  
- Je connais ton nom…et la réputation de ta famille…» Elle s'était peu à peu calmée dans les bras protecteurs.  
« Alors tu dois savoir que mon père est probablement responsable… » Il avait parlé douloureusement, la voix pleine de rage et les larmes coulant à nouveau.  
« Il veut que je devienne comme lui. Ma mère ne s'y oppose pas. Pour eux, je ne suis que leur héritier, rien d'autre. Je dois obéir et me taire… » Elle s'était blottie contre lui, l'écoutant parler, tentant de lui transmettre toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait.

Il regarda avec surprise cette jeune fille qui avait du grandir trop vite. Elle était tout son opposé : cheveux noirs d'ébène, peau halée, yeux d'un noir de jais. Mais elle lui ressemblait par son caractère. Elle avait été contrainte de quitter l'enfance trop rapidement, elle manquait d'affection autant que lui. Il se sentait proche d'elle, alors qu'il ne l'avait aperçu peut-être une ou deux fois à la table des Serdaigles. Elle lui avait confié sa douleur, il avait fait de même.

Il parla longuement de sa peine, elle toujours blottie contre lui.

« Tu lui ressemble tellement… » Elle avait murmuré ces quelques mots avec une grande émotion. Il comprit qu'elle parlait de son frère et en fût profondément touché. Il lui demanda de lui parler de lui, elle le fit sans hésiter.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit. Puis il se détacha doucement d'elle et se leva.  
Il lui tendit la main.  
« Drago Malefoy »  
Elle la serra sans hésiter et il la releva.  
« Lyne Ewilan »  
Il la serra dans ses bras, elle lui rendit son étreinte.

« Enchanté, petite sœur » Il avait murmuré.  
Elle le regarda un instant puis un sourire sincère bien qu'un peu triste éclaira son visage.  
« Merci, grand frère »  
Il lui rendit son sourire, un vrai, un sincère.

Elle avait ouvert une porte en lui, la petite porte qui ouvre sur le cœur…

* * *

Voilà, ceci est écrit sans prétention et n'aura pas de suite je pense. Peut-être que si je trouve le courage je ferai une vrai fiction en intégrant ce passage, je ne sais pas. J'attends donc vos rewiews, bonnes ou mauvaises, pour savoir ce qu'il en est. 

Merci!


End file.
